


Break Away

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [46]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's just lost the last of his precious people - age 14 (roughly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

He felt a peice of himself break away. It wasn't fair. Why did everything he held dear have to be taken from him? His mother was such a distant memory that he could only remember her eyes, dark blue and always so sad. His father... his father he wished he could forget. The way the blood had seemed to stand out against the pale skin was etched into his memory. Not even the mask could hide the image from his mind.

Then when he'd begun to heal, when he was just learning to smile again, fate had taken Obito from him. Mocking him from shadows, and reminding him to hold tightly to himself or it would take those precious to him away. But, it was too late by then, and he could see it coming like a storm rolling in and no shelter in sight.

Rin had smiled, for him, just for him... in those last brief moments. Her last words, the ones he hated most. The ones that reminded him that soon she would be ripped away as well. And, as tears choked him he couldn't even tell her. Her eyes forgiving him that, even then.

And now... now the one person most precious to him was gone. He had failed the only person he had left. The one person who had been able to truly see past the mask, past the coldness, past the indifference. He hadn't been brave enough to utter the words and now he would never be able to.

What hurt most was that, it wasn't death this time stealing his beloved sensei away. It was her, with her bright eyes and sweet words. That woman, who wasn't even from here. And, as much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Because, he knew if he did, if he ever let the resentment out, it would hurt his precious person.

So, he smiled, he pretended that it didn't hurt, and he hoped that Minato couldn't see past this the way he did everything else.


End file.
